


More Platinum Than Bone

by leakyotterpop



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Like, Ninety percent angst, will update characters and tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyotterpop/pseuds/leakyotterpop
Summary: After an encounter with a mysterious creature, Korra finds herself in Republic City, seventeen once more, and trapped in an alternate history. Will she be able to escape from her new past?





	1. Introduction

Hi new reader,

Apologies for the story being empty. I am putting this fic on hiatus for now. There's a lot of suffering, and while it's a story that I want to tell, and I think it has good payoff, I just don't feel comfortable writing it anymore. I realize that fanfiction really means a lot to people, and it's not something to trivialize.

So until I find a way to approach things better, I'm putting the story on hold. Apologies to those who put their trust in me and who liked what was here so far. I hope I can make it up to you with better works in the future.


	2. Against the Current

Hi new reader,

Apologies for the story being empty. I am putting this fic on hiatus for now. There's a lot of suffering, and while it's a story that I want to tell, and I think it has good payoff, I just don't feel comfortable writing it anymore. I realize that fanfiction really means a lot to people, and it's not something to be trivialized.

So until I find a way to approach things better, I'm putting the story on hold. Apologies to those who put their trust in me and who liked what was here so far. I hope I can make it up to you with better works in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Damn, this chapter was a real struggle to get through, wasn’t it? And not just getting through my writing. For both things, I’m sorry. I hope to make it up to you with some more fluffy/smutty/attempts-at-funny fics in the future.
> 
> I initially had this as part of the introduction, with the creature just pushing her into the stream, but cut all of it out because I thought it was a bit too much misery. I like Korra too much to do this to her. I then realized, when planning the rest of the story, that this sets up some important things, and I couldn’t think of a better way to do it, nor did I want to tie it into the next chapter.
> 
> Truthfully, things aren’t going to start looking more cheery next chapter. To say that this isn’t feel-good story is an understatement, but I really want to tell it, and I promise I’m writing it around a few feel-good moments (and I promise Korra isn’t dead).
> 
> So thank you so very much, reader, for sticking around. Comments, questions, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I don't proofread as much as I should.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Questions/comments/corrections/feedback are much appreciated.


End file.
